


Pendulum

by Eevee10



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Big boy sex ay, F/M, I just want Muriel to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee10/pseuds/Eevee10
Summary: Small, sweet lemon between Muriel and the Apprentice.Cis female apprentice, unnamed so you can all vibe :3This is a lemon, if you're not into the citrus, stop at this point!
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Pendulum

Muriel observed the pendant dancing lazily between her breasts with every move she made on top of him. Her hands were on his chest, her hair covering her face almost entirely as she bounced on and against him. He really liked it when she rode him. He would never admit it, but as his hands crept up her sides, as he grabbed on her ass, he twitched deep inside her at the mere thought of the effect she had on him.   
She had come to him the moment he got into the hut. Before he could even take off his cape, she had pulled him down into a kiss he could never deny her. Clothes were soon forming a trail to the bed, where she ordered him to lay on his back. How could he have said no? So he laid on his back, already hard and aching for her warmth, and she had climbed on top of him, straddling him, taking him all inside her.  
It amazed him how she could stretch this much. He was large, his height, his muscles, everything was bigger than the average man. And so was this part of his anatomy. Yet she always managed to take him in so beautifully, bodies locking with each other like they were crafted to complement one another. She would always make a noise when he entered her, half sigh half scream, like her breath couldn’t escape her mouth. And he would pay all the gold in the world for that look she gave him, from between half-lidded lashes, hot and heavy with desire. Gods, he would love to buck into her, if only he could move.   
The pace changed as she bent herself backward. Now all he could see were her breasts and part of her neck. The ends of her hair tickled his thighs as she drew herself as far back as she could, grinding onto him with fervor. The stone on the chain caught a glimpse of the fire that was dying. Her palms were squeezing his thighs and he thought he could die if one could die of pleasure.   
His name caught his attention. He observed her rise, drunkenly trying to find something to hold onto. Her eyebrows were almost meeting in the center of her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut. He knew that face. She was close. As if this was his queue, he urged himself in a sitting position, supporting his weight with one hand and embracing her with his other arm. She locked her arms around his neck to secure her position and kept grinding against him as he started bucking into her frantically, close to his end as well. She placed her forehead against his and her moans seized as she started shaking violently. She became stiff in his arms, spasming around him. As he growled, announcing his release, she dropped her head back and took a shallow breath, sounding almost like she was choking on euphoria. Another shallow, shaky breath, another one of Muriel’s twitches as he emptied himself inside her. Instead of letting herself fall back, she used what was left of her energy to bend forward, softly touching his forehead with hers once again.   
“I love you. Please stay” she whispered. He was glad her eyes were closed because his expression was nothing short of pitiful as he nodded. 

Asleep. She was asleep on his chest, breathing steadily. Her body, copper-looking in the light of the coals in the fireplace, emerged perfectly from amongst his furs. He could never sleep when she was in his bed, lying against him like that. He could just lay there, smelling her, feeling her, thanking every god he knew for the gift her warmth was. Without realizing it, he had teared up. As if she could feel it, she shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and he smiled.  
“What’s wrong my love?” she whispered, voice hoarse from sleep.   
“Nothing. Go back to sleep” he replied softly. She ignored him, only moved tighter onto him, slowly drawing circles with her palm on his chest as she watched whatever was left of the fire.  
“It hurts,” she said  
“What does?”  
“Whenever you leave. I feel like you take part of my soul with you each time you walk out that door. I can’t sleep without you. I have nightmares that I lose my myrrh and when you come back I can’t remember you” she said. Her eyes had filled with tears and, for a moment, Muriel wished she had never known him. He didn’t know he caused her so much pain.  
He held her tight. He didn’t know what else to do.  
“When you empty yourself in me… I dare imagine we have a family” she whispered.  
He hated that he had allowed himself to think the same. How could he ever give her what she needed? How could he ever be anything less than a monster? He had so much blood on his hands, how could he allow himself to touch her?  
But her warmth made him selfish. It made him claim her again and again, pour his seed inside her, hoping… Hoping what? That they could have a baby? He considered himself incapable of making life. He was only good at taking it.  
“It’s not true” she whispered. She knew him so well. Or, perhaps, it was her powers. Whatever it was, he held her tighter and didn’t speak, until he felt her asleep again. Perhaps… Perhaps he could forgive himself one day. But for now, he could only lay there, feeling her.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic, second lemon of MurielXMC. Yeah, fite me


End file.
